


the boy he was before

by impravidus



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff, Gen, Good Grandparent Alfred Pennyworth, Kid Damian Wayne, Kid Fic, League of Assassins Jason Todd, Soft Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: "This would be a lot cuter if there was a lot less attempted fratricide."Damian gets de-aged to six years old.Featuring Jason revealing his past with the League, Good Grandpa Alfred Pennyworth, and an even Gooder Dad Bruce Wayne
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 26
Kudos: 275





	the boy he was before

This would be a lot cuter if there was a lot less attempted fratricide.

Dick is holding back his cooing and aweing at the tiny Damian because  _ c’mon! look at those little chubby cheeks! they’re perfect for pinching!  _ because that tiny Damian is currently swiping at them with a sword nearly the same size as him.

Damian is shouting at them in a language they don’t recognize and won’t calm down no matter how much Dick tries to talk him down. If anything, it’s making him even more agitated.

Tim is trying his best to just avoid the crossfire of Damian and his sword since Damian, even as a toddler, has a bloodlust aimed purely at Tim.

“A little help here would be nice!” Tim shouts, jumping out of the way from another swipe.

“I’m  _ trying!” _ Dick yells back.

“Well, try harder!” 

_ “What the fuck is goin’ on here?” _

All three stop for a moment, eyes flying to the modulated voice.

“Red Hood,” Dick breathes. “You… you can’t be here.”

“And why the fuck not?” Red Hood asks.

And suddenly there’s a throwing knife being hurdled straight to Red Hood’s chest.

To Dick’s surprise, he catches it.

“Well that ain’t nice,” Red Hood says, turning to face Damian. He freezes.

Damian throws another knife at him and he catches that one too.

In a lightning fast motion, Red Hood throws the knives at the two cameras in the corners of the room, a crash sounding through the room as glass shatters onto the ground.

Dick jumps. “What are you—”

Red Hood pulls up his helmet and rips off his mask.

Damian stills.

Jason approaches Damian slowly and bows his head. “My prince.”

Dick and Tim meet each other’s gazes with confusion.

Damian lowers his sword.  _ “Akhi? _ You… you are well!”

“I have been healed for quite some time, my prince,” Jason says, his voice soft and low.

“Where… where are we?” Damian asks, his voice tiny and hesitant, very different from his big bravado he was putting on just moments before.

“You are in the future,” Jason says.

“The future?” Damian replies, mouth agape in curiosity. 

Jason nods. “Yes. The future.”

“In this future, have I…” He trails off.

“You have achieved many greatnesses,” Jason says. “You are a fierce warrior, the right hand to your father, the Batman. You are part of a fierce, respected team of fighters that protect the city of Gotham. You excel in your studies and you are attempting to create strong, familial bonds with your father’s children. They may not be your blood, but they are family, and certainly are not your opponents.”

Damian ponders this information and finally gives a small nod. “And Mother? Grandfather? The League?”

“You have been estranged from the League for quite some time.” At Damian’s distress, Jason continues. “You have found far better opportunities to flourish and grow as a fighter and young man here with your father. He, and your family, have taught you many things.”

Dick just continues to gawk at the exchange, not even comprehending what’s going on.

Damian purses his lips, obviously thinking hard about the information. “I see.” He places his tiny hand into Jason’s palm. Jason wraps his fingers around his fist. “I am glad to see you well,  _ akhi.” _

Jason places his other palm on Damian’s cheek, holding it gently before smoothing out his hair. “Would you like to return to your new home and meet your father?”

Damian perks up. “I may meet Father?”

Jason nods. “I’m sure he is eager for your introduction.”

“You are coming too, yes?” Damian asks, voice small.

Jason squeezes his shoulder. “Of course I am.” Jason slips on his helmet again. “We’re taking my motorcycle back. No, you don’t get in a say in it. If you do want a say in it, then you can shove it up your a—” Jason looks at Damian and pauses. “I’ll see you at home.”

And with that, Jason and Damian are gone.

“Okay,” Tim finally says, breaking the silence of disbelief. “You saw that, right? That… that wasn’t just me, right?”

Dick nods. “Yeah. I saw that.”

“We better get back then, huh?” Tim says.

Dick nods again, numbly and brain a fuzz. “Yeah. Get back.”

The drive back is frantic, Dick still reeling over the sight he’d just seen.

Jason and Damian knew each other? From before? How? Why had they never said anything?

Dick rolls into the cave entrance and sees that Jason and Damian have already made it back.

“What if he does not accept me? I… I am not the son he knows. What if I am unworthy?”

Jason shushes him quietly. “You are more than worthy, my prince. You do not need to do anything to win his affections. He loves you unconditionally. He is thrilled to meet you, at any point of time.”

The rev of the Batmobile startles Dick from his eavesdropping. 

“He is here,” Damian hisses.

Dick hurries to the cave, not wanting to miss this reunion. His eyebrows shoot up as he sees Damian curled up in Jason’s lap, Jason rubbing circles into Damian’s shoulder blades.

When Damian spots Dick, he shoots up from Jason’s embrace, standing at attention. 

“That’s Dick,” Jason murmurs. “You worked closely with him when he wore the Batman mantle.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Dick says, trying to keep the emotion from showing in his voice.

Damian looks so… small. He had known him when he was younger, but never this young. He’s just a child. 

Now drowning in a pair of pajama pants and a too big t-shirt, eyes big and tentative, Damian looks more like a kid than he’s ever looked.

“It is… nice to meet you too,” Damian replies. He tilts his head to the side as he eyes Dick.

“I bet you’re hungry,” Dick says jovially. “Would you like a snack?”

Damian looks up to Jason, brows scrunched with confliction.

“I could use a snack,” Jason says. “Food helps you maintain optimal performance.”

Damian, pleased, turns back to Dick. “I would like ‘a snack.’”

Jason stands and takes Damian’s hand in his again. Dick thinks his heart may just burst at the sight. “C’mon kiddo,” Jason says.

He leads Damian up to the main floor and takes him to the kitchen, helping him get into the high barstool.

There’s a gasp from the doorway.

“Oh my.”

Damian’s head snaps up.

“Damian,” Jason says. “This is Alfred Pennyworth. He is the man that raised your father. He is to be most respected.”

Damian lights up. “Grandfather. It is an honor.”

Alfred’s hand raises to cover his mouth. “It… it is quite the honor to meet you too, young sir.”

“Tim’s looking at the tech,” Dick says.

“I see,” Alfred replies. 

Jason shuffles around the kitchen, pulling out fruit from that morning’s breakfast and beginning to boil the kettle for tea.

“Master Jason, please allow me to—”

Jason shakes his head. “Nope. No can do, Alfie. You gotta spend some time with your grandson.”

Alfred’s gaze meets Damian’s again and Damian looks at him with a mix of adoration and a twinge of uncertainty.

“Alfred isn’t like your other grandfather,” Jason tells Damian. “He believes in passivity and healing.”

Damian is shocked by this admission. “But father is…”

“His own man,” Alfred interjects. “He has chosen his own path and I merely have supported him, as I do your own.”

A ghost of a smile appears on Damian’s lips. 

“Tell me, how old are you?” Alfred asks.

“I am six years old,” Damian says proudly, chest puffing out.

“An age of many milestones,” Alfred replies with a fond grin.

“You have wisdom beyond your years,” Damian says. “I can see it in your eyes. Are you—”

“I have not prolonged my life the way your maternal grandfather has if that is what you plan on asking. I have aged like any other human.”

“That is admirable,” Damian says. “Life is precious and… there is a beauty to the end if you allow it.”

Alfred stares at him with awe. “I think it is  _ you _ that has wisdom beyond your years.”

Jason slides the bowl of fruit and mug of tea to Damian. “Here you go.”

“Thank you,” Damian says. He inspects the fruit. “These are… not fruit I am familiar with.”

Jason taps his forehead with his palm. “Right. American fruits.” He begin to pull fruit from his own bowl. “This is a strawberry. Blueberry. Blackberry. And Raspberry.” Jason smiles. “You’ll like it. Promise.”

“I trust you,” Damian says. He takes a blueberry in his fingers and pops it into his mouth, jolting when he takes a bite. “Tart yet… sweet?”

“You like?” Jason asks.

Damian eats another. “Very much.”

“I hope I’m not interrupting.”

Damian tenses at the new voice. He slowly looks up and gasps at the sight of Bruce. “Father?” he whispers.

Bruce, his eyes a little misty but expression warm and welcoming, grins. “Hello, Damian.” Bruce cautiously takes a step towards Damian.

Damian jumps down from his barstool and his posture goes even more rigid. “Mother has regaled your greatest achievements.”

Bruce sucks in a sharp breath. “Is that so?”

“Indeed,” Damian says. “She has told me tales of my father— you. I can only hope that one day I can match your expertise.”

“I think you will,” Bruce says softly. He kneels in front of Damian so he can be face to face with him. “You don’t need to match my expertise, though. I will be proud of anything you do.”

Damian’s jaw drops slightly. “But I must prove myself a worthy heir.”

“You are already worthy,” Bruce says, cementing what Jason had told Damian earlier.

And for the first time, Damian beams, shoulder relaxing. 

Bruce places a hand to his shoulder and pats it lightly. “Would you mind if I shared a cup of tea with you?”

“Not at all,” Damian says quickly, obviously excited by the prospect. Damian climbs up the chair again and begins to munch at his fruit again.

When an awkward silence falls over them, Jason clears his throat.

“Damian,” Jason says. “Tell them about your mural.”

Damian lights up. “I am painting a mural on the ceiling of the banquet hall. It will take me years to complete. I can only paint between my lessons, but I know that it will be beautiful.”

“It is,” Jason says. “You finished it when you were eight and it’s gorgeous.”

Bruce raises an eyebrow at the interaction but turns to Damian. “That’s amazing, Damian. You are a very talented artist.”

“Am I still an artist in… in the future?”

Bruce nods. “You are. Some of your pieces are hanging throughout the manor. I can show you later.”

“I would like that,” Damian says, sipping his tea.

Bruce grins as he takes a sip too. 

There’s a rumble of footsteps running down the hall towards the kitchen. 

“Guys!” Tim exclaims. “I think I’ve figured it out.”

“You are Timothy Drake, correct?” Damian asks.

Tim freezes. “Uh, yeah. I am.”

“You are a devoted technician, then?” Damian asks. “Since you clearly are not dedicated to combat.”

Tim closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “I do both.”

“What did you figure out?” Dick interjects before Damian can say any more.

“How to get Damian back,” Tim says.

Damian gulps, grip tightening on his mug. “Oh.”

Bruce taps his fingers on Damian’s arm. “What’s wrong?”

“I… I do not want to leave. It is… kind here. Tranquil. I…” Damian’s lip begins to wobble. “I do not want to leave.”

“You’ll have us,” Bruce says. “Sooner than you may think.”

“I have just got you and now I must lose you,” Damian says, a single tear falling down his cheek.

“You’re not losing us,” Dick says. “We’re gonna be right here.”

Jason rounds the table and pulls Damian into his arms. “Everything’s gonna be alright, kiddo. I promise. You’re not losin’ anything.” Jason kisses Damian’s hair. “We’ve gotta get your future self back. And that means… you’ll be your future self again.”

Damian blinks. “What?”

“You won’t go back to where you were,” Jason says. “You’re gonna be right here with us.”

Damian pauses, words hesitant. “I will stay here?”

“Promise,” Jason repeats. “You can trust us.”

Damian looks around at the worried faces. “I do trust you.”

“Good.” Jason pulls away. “You ready, Timmy?”

“Yeah,” Tim says.

“And you, Damian," Jason says. "Are you ready?”

Damian takes one last look at his family. “Yes. I’m ready.”

Tim points the gun at Damian and they all hold their breaths as a beam of bright light illuminates the room.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat, my Tumblr is [official-impravidus](https://official-impravidus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
